The Baby (Naren3000)
The Baby is an unknown episode in AWOG. It is currently the episode with a boy having a baby. Synopsis: Regardless of Darwin being a boy, he gets a baby. His dad agrees with the baby but his mother dosen't. What should he do, abandon the baby or secretly take care of it? Plot: Darwin slowly walks into the kitchen saying he feels fat and falls down. Gumball wondered if he ate too much and that wasn't the case. Suddenly, a baby that looks like Darwin with Gumball's nose plops out of Darwin. Gumball is scared shocked because of the baby making a hole in Darwi's stomach while Darwin being suprised shock because he has a baby. They go show this to their dad. He says the baby is cute but ugly yet cute but ugly and they walk away. Gumball's mom comes back and their says Darwin made a cute but ugly baby. His mother ran to see it and yet she didn't accept it. They whine for about 7 seconds and then stop. They go telling their dad a secret about to keep the baby. They make a plan and take care of the baby. They lie to their mother that they left him for adoption outside with no one and she smiles. They take care of the baby each day and finally decide a name. They call it Gumwin combining Gumball and Darwin's name. The baby turns 2 and they keep training it and other things.His dad starts calling him Ugly cute and his mom still dosen't out. One day, Richard was sick and it was his time. They didn't know what to do so they took the baby with them. The baby made lots of mischief on the bus and even more in school. He started running everywhere and they got in trouble. They get dettention which was the time for them to take care of the baby. The baby needed milk. They only found the principal's coffee and gave it to him making him a coffee addict. The principal came back and found out his coffee was done and looked them. They pointed at the baby saying, "He did it!". He smells the baby's mouth and he punishes the baby even though he isn't in school. The day ends. They go home in the bus figuire out what they would do if their mom finds out. They go home and hide the baby in Darwin's stomach. The mom sees something shaking and asks why is that. Darwins says, "I'm hungry!". The mom stuffs way too much that he pukes and the baby almost fell out. Before that happened, Gumball stuffed it quickly. They go up and they take the baby out and let it sleep on Darwin's lap. Their mom finds out and she says, "Hand it over!". They say no and his mom says that she will ground him for 1 year including Gumball. With dissappointment he hands it over. SHes runs and they run following her. She threw and a car was coming. Then, Darwin woke up saying it was a wierd but terrible and wierd dream. Beside him, a 4 year old sleeping baby was resting peacefully. Then they say "Yes!" waking the baby up. THE EPISODE ENDS.